Port aux Parfums
by Yu Mushu
Summary: Yao ne voulait pas laisser Jia Long... Surtout qu'il était si jeune. Mais lui-même n'avait pas su se protéger des Occidentaux, il voulait à tout prix le mettre en sûreté et l'enfant représentait un territoire qui était une sorte de prix pour avoir perdu la guerre : il était le Port aux Parfums. Rating T pour sujets divers dont la guerre ainsi que la souffrance morale et physique.
1. N'oublie pas que je t'aime mon fils

Fanfiction historique sur Hong Kong cette fois. J'ai étudié l'histoire de ce lieu, j'y suis partie pour mes dernières vacances (et j'ai personnellement adoré cette ville) et j'avais de ce fait envie d'écrire un peu sur les Asiatiques. De ce fait, les pays occidentaux n'auront pas le meilleur rôle (Angleterre notamment).

Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_29 août 1842, Nankin, Empire du Milieu._

- Jia-Long... Écoute moi... murmura Yao en prenant le visage joufflu de l'enfant entre ses mains après qu'ils eurent marché un long moment tous les deux dans la nature chinoise emplie de brume matinale.

Jia-Long observa son protecteur de ses yeux ambrés, la même couleur que ceux de Yao. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- _F__ù qīn_... (Père) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

Yao tenta de sourire pour le rassurer, sans grand succès.

- Il risque d'y avoir quelques changements...

Les grands yeux de son fils l'observèrent, interrogatifs, pendant qu'il arrangeait ses vêtements.

- Écoute moi... On va aller dans un endroit très spécial. Tu vas rester à côté de moi, tu restes tranquille et pas un mot... D'accord ?

- Oui _F__ù qīn_... dit Jia Long en prenant la main de son tuteur.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis un moment Yao était nerveux, moins présent aussi et lorsqu'il rentrait, il semblait épuisé et parlait très peu. Son père lui avait interdit de sortir sans lui. Aujourd'hui ils étaient arrivés à Nankin au terme d'un voyage assez long, ville assez éloignée du lieu qu'il représentait.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient amarrés les bateaux. Deux hommes blonds discutaient, l'un avait les cheveux longs et les yeux bleus, l'autre les avait courts, ébouriffés et possédait les yeux verts.

« Des Occidentaux... » pensa l'enfant qui n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Jia-Long s'agrippa instinctivement à la jambe de son père avant de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Yao possédait une moue impénétrable, sans sentiments particuliers et avait le regard rivé devant lui.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'Asiatique et sourirent avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Il était temps ! dit celui aux yeux bleus.

Son compagnon esquissa un rictus moqueur, ce qui provoqua un grincement de dents de la part du patriarche des nations orientales avant de baisser les yeux vers l'enfant qui se cacha encore plus derrière son père.

- Maintenant que tu es là... dit l'homme aux yeux verts. Nous pouvons rentrer... J'ai invité Francis en tant que témoin parmi les nations.

Celui aux yeux bleus sourit.

- Cela me touche Arthur, beaucoup !

L'Empire du Milieu serra les dents mais suivit les deux Occidentaux, tenant fermement la main de Jia-Long. Ce dernier voulait demander à son père qui ces hommes étaient mais il se souvint qu'il se devait de rester silencieux.

Ils marchèrent tous jusqu'au quai où était amarrée une barque. Ils se mirent à l'intérieur et furent menés jusqu'à un immense vaisseau de guerre. Ils y entrèrent en silence et se retrouvèrent dans une salle avec des représentants de l'Empire Chinois et d'autres de l'Empire Britannique. Chacun se mit du côté adéquat.

La signature du traité se passa calmement. Yao s'efforçait de rester calme malgré tout le dégoût que lui provoquaient ces Occidentaux.

- À présent... Il nous faut la signature de l'Empire du Milieu. déclara Francis.

Le doyen des nations se leva alors et fixa le papier et lut les clauses du traité les dents serrées avant de lever les yeux sur le représentant de l'Empire Britannique qui semblait plus que satisfait de ce qui se passait actuellement.

« Ils me demandent tout cela ? » pensa-t-il furieux.

À cause de toutes ces machinations sordides employées par les Anglais afin de le mener à sa perte, voilà qu'il devait ouvrir cinq de ses ports au commerce extérieur et bien sûr entièrement léguer Hong Kong aux Britanniques. Paradoxalement, il n'y eut aucune mention de l'opium.

- _Come on... _soupira l'Anglais des nations. Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire.

Yao fut bien obligé de signer, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Il retourna ensuite à sa place, le cœur serré.

- _F__ù qīn_... chuchota Jia-Long.

Le sommet se termina peu après et Arthur et Francis rejoignirent donc Yao et Jia-Long.

- Maintenant que tout ce qui est des papiers a été réglé, passons aux choses qui sont plus de notre ressort que celui des mortels. _No ?_

Le Chinois lui lança un regard noir.

- _Don't look at me like that_. Tu l'as cherché.

- Espèce de... marmonna Yao entre ses dents. Tu m'as poussé à faire ça.

- Nous ne pouvons revenir dans le passé. déclara Francis. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

La nation asiatique s'agenouilla face à son fils, les larmes aux yeux.

- Jia-Long, écoute moi bien. Sache que je suis obligé de faire ça. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu... Nous nous reverrons beaucoup moins et tu seras confié à Arthur de la même façon que Hong Kong appartient désormais à l'Empire Britannique...

Le jeune garçon le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants sans rien dire.

- N... Non... Je ne veux pas _F__ù qīn_... Je ne veux pas...

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas... balbutia Yao le cœur serré avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de se lever pour reculer de quelques pas. _Bùyào wàngle... Wǒ ài nǐ... Wǒ de érzi._ (N'oublie pas... Je t'aime... Mon fils)

Arthur s'approcha de l'enfant qui s'était mis à genoux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Come with me_... dit-il.

Le garçon regarda son père avec des yeux implorants, Yao baissa les yeux. Jia-Long se leva alors, se dégageant de l'emprise de l'Anglais pour rejoindre son père. Mais il fut retenu par deux gardes de l'Empire Britannique.

- _F__Ù QĪN _! cria-t-il en tendant la main vers son pè les laisse pas m'emporter !

Son ancien protecteur se raidit et se mit à le regarder, la bouche entrouverte. Non... Il n'avait plus de droit sur lui.

- _W__ǒ hěn bào qiàn_. (Je suis navré.) chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la sortie du bateau d'un pas vif.

- _F__Ù QĪN _! entendit-il encore une fois à l'extérieur.

Yao demanda à être mené sur la terre ferme avant de courir dans un coin isolé et d'enfin s'autoriser à pleurer.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Chine est selon mon headcanon, il ne dit pas "aru" à tout bout de champ puisqu'il s'agit de la vision qu'ont les Japonais des Chinois. De plus, je le vois comme étant bien plus grave que le personnage de l'anime.**


	2. Papa Aide moi

**Second chapitre. Assez triste pour ne pas dire très.**

**Sachez que mon but n'est pas de faire du bashing des personnages occidentaux, ils n'ont juste pas le meilleur rôle dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, ça se voit assez bien dans ce chapitre. Si vous étudiez les Guerres de l'Opium vous verrez que toutes les machinations les plus sordides sont utilisées afin de faire tomber l'Empire du Milieu.**

**Présence d'une OC: Wang Hua, province de Guangdong (actuellement la plus peuplée du territoire chinois)**

**Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

_7 octobre 1856, Hong Kong_

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Hua? demanda Yao pendant qu'il marchait avec la province sur les quais de Hong Kong. Tu sais bien que l'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

La jeune Cantonaise regarda son tuteur avant de pointer un bateau du doigt.

- Vois-tu ce bateau _Fù Q__īn _?

Le représentant de la totalité du territoire chinois plissa les yeux.

- C'est un navire britannique... déclara Guangdong avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Et devine ce qui est transporté à l'intérieur... Je te le donne au mile. elle se remit à regarder le nef. C'est de l'opium... De plus, ce bateau est un navire pirate.

- Ah. Je vois où tu veux en venir... Nous n'allons pas les laisser faire une fois de plus.

Hua sourit et hocha la tête.

…...

- Mr. Kirkland ! s'écria un garde britannique en ouvrant la porte.

L'Empire Britannique était face à son rival préféré. Tous deux disputaient une partie d'échecs.

- Fais vite. Je suis occupé... marmonna Arthur en ne quittant pas l'échiquier des yeux.

Francis jeta un bref regard au soldat.

- _Y-yes_, les Chinois ont attaqué l'_Arrow_.

La puissance mondiale esquissa un rictus avant de déplacer une tour.

- Échec Francis.

- Bien joué. Mais je refuse de perdre mon lapin. dit le Français en appliquant une habile manœuvre qui fit grimacer son adversaire. Échec et mat.

Le garde observait la scène, déconcerté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? marmonna Arthur.

- I-ils ont également fait prisonnier douze hommes d'équipages _Sir_.

- _What _? Bon qu'importe, nous les libérerons. Déguerpis à présent.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin fermée, l'Empire Britannique soupira et se massa l'arête du nez.

- Il est entêté... Mais je suis une forte tête moi aussi... Il va finir par capituler devant _the British Empire_.

- Je suis sûr que tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. déclara Francis en écartant légèrement les rideaux pour regarder à l'extérieur.

L'Anglais se mit à regarder le Français.

- En cas de guerre. Tu m'aiderais ?

Le blond tourna ses yeux indigo vers son ami.

- Bien sûr ! S'il le faut.

…...

Francis entra brutalement dans la salle où se trouvait Arthur. Il semblait furieux. L'Anglais décolla les yeux de sa carte et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ils ont tué un missionnaire français.

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui.

Le Français serra les dents et se servit un verre d'alcool.

- Tout ça parce qu'il était accusé de propager une religion « perverse ». Il a été lynché de la pire manière qui soit et de la façon de ces barbares.

Il but son verre cul-sec.

- Le « _lingchi_ » à ce qu'il paraît. La mort des milles coupures...

Arthur ne dit rien.

- Je me joins à toi dans cette guerre, c'est décidé.

- _The United States of America and the Russian Empire_ ont proposé d'aider eux aussi.

Francis observa son ami.

- Alfred et Ivan ?

…...

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ? demanda froidement Arthur à Jia Long qui était resté muet tout le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Les seules fois où il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire une phrase en cantonais, toujours la même, inlassablement. L'Empire Britannique avait demandé le sens de ses mots et on lui avait répondu qu'il demandait son père. Il venait de répéter cette phrase d'ailleurs. Il commençait à sérieusement perdre patience avec cette nouvelle colonie.

- Ton père est un barbare. Un homme sans honneur. dit calmement l'Occidental. Si tu étais resté avec lui tu serais devenu la même chose... Tu veux être un bon jeune homme, _aren't you_ ?

Là, l'enfant rouvrit la bouche et hurla en anglais.

- _IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU_ ! _IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT __FÙ QĪN HAS LEFT ME ! I KNOW ALL THE STORY !_

Arthur fronça les sourcils et haussa la voix.

- _He told you a false version. The Chinese Empire is a liar._

- _NO THAT'S NOT TRUE ! YOU ARE THE LIAR ! F__Ù QĪN WOULDN'T DO THIS !_

- _BE QUIET_ ! Don't speak to me like that... déclara l'Empire Britannique avant d'esquisser un rictus en voyant l'enfant se boucher les oreilles. _You play the high-head_ ? _You don't listen to your tutor_ ?

L'homme prit violemment l'un des poignets de l'enfant et le secoua.

- J'userai de la force s'il le faut. Et tu auras intérêt à m'écouter.

- _Tā shānghài... Tā shānghài... _(Ça fait mal)se plaignit l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

L'Anglais jeta le jeune garçon sur son matelas.

- Désormais, tu me parleras anglais et rien d'autre. À présent, je sais que tu sais parler cette langue et que tu me comprends. Plus de chinois avec moi. C'est compris ?

Aucune réponse, Jia Long était en train de serrer son poignet blessé contre lui en pleurant.

- _No dinner for you tonight..._ déclara Arthur avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

L'enfant tremblait de tous ses membres en ne cessant de murmurer.

- _Tā shānghài... Tā shānghài... Fù Q__īn_... Viens me chercher... J'ai peur...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Arthur en mode British Empire ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Je me sentais obligée de le faire comme ça, désolée pour les fans de ce personnage (moi-même je l'aime Artie).**


End file.
